libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Raveler
Ravelers have the ability to shape and control the flow of life energy within their own physical forms, creating veils and reinforcing them with their inherent psionic abilities. Veilweaving Unlike most cryptics, the raveler’s ability to discern the patterns of energies that shape the world around them extends to the powers of akasha as well. At 1st level, the raveler may choose any one veil from the guru veil list. They know and can shape that veil, and are considered to have a veilweaver level of their class level –3 for the purposes of determining feats and other effects based on veilweaving level. Every four levels thereafter (5th, 9th, 13th, 17th) they may select one additional veil. This veil must occupy a different chakra than any of the previously selected veils. If the raveler does not have any levels in another veilweaving class, their total veils shaped is equal to the number of veils gained through this class feature. Characters with levels in a veilweaving class add their raveler veilweaving level that class to determine their total veils shaped. This replaces the disrupt pattern ability gained at 1st level and the enhanced disruptions gained at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th level. Akashic Absorption The raveler’s altered defense ability is tied directly into his veils, increasing the defensive properties of any veils he wears while sacrificing the standard benefit of the ability. Whenever a raveler activates his altered defense ability while he has a veil shaped which grants damage reduction, energy resistance, or a bonus to saving throws, he increases that bonus or defense by an amount equal to his altered defense bonus instead of gaining its normal benefits. This modifies the altered defense ability. Contemplation The raveler gains the ability to fuel veils and other essence receptacles with psionic energy instead of essence. By spending 1 power point per receptacle as a swift action, the raveler may treat an essence receptacle as though it were invested with a point of essence for 3 rounds. This does not stack with, though it may overlap, standard essence invested in a given receptacle. At 6th level and every three levels thereafter, the raveler may spend an additional 3 power points per receptacle he wishes to invest to treat it as being invested with an additional point of essence. This ability can be used to exceed the raveler’s normal limitation on the maximum amount that can be invested in a given receptacle (for example, an 18th level raveler could spend 13 power points to treat a receptacle as being invested with 5 points of essence, even though he’d normally be limited to 4 points when investing essence normally). If the raveler has multiple receptacles available, he may choose to spend power points in this way to psionically invest any number of them with the same swift action, though he must still pay the normal cost for each. This replaces the trapmaker ability and the insights gained at 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. Disrupt Pattern The raveler gains the disrupt pattern ability at 3rd level, and gains enhanced disruption increases every 4 levels thereafter (7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th). Essence Pool Starting at 6th level the raveler’s prolonged use and exposure to akashic energies creates a resevoir of power he can use to strengthen his veils and akashic abilities even if he’s expended all of his mental resources. The raveler gains a pool of essence equal to ½ his class level. This replaces the swift trapper ability. Category:Cryptic archetypes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries